Zephyr
by Gwaeren
Summary: Michiru is talking to a girl from her school online, but things aren't exactly what they seem. Warning: gender-fluid Haruka, a little referencing of abuse in the past. Rating for the latter, and to cover my butt in regards to phobic folks. Fic is predominantly fluff. Fic idea came from the latest Myu.


Zephyr

* * *

I wrote this for my best friend's birthday and the Tumblr Sailor Moon community's Angstober Fluff Mutiny.

* * *

Zephyr127: I'll be back in Tokyo this weekend.

There was a pause in messages, and Michiru stared at the computer screen, both hoping and dreading what was likely about to be asked. Zephyr didn't disappoint, either.

Zephyr127: I know we didn't want to before, but could I buy you a cup of coffee/tea when I get there?

The seventeen year old hesitated in her reply, nibbling slightly at the corner of her lower lip. They'd tossed the idea around before, of course. Both of them lived in Tokyo, on their own at young ages. Both even went to the same school, though she doubted they were in the same classes - and she had no idea who Zephyr actually was, even if they did share a class. She knew Zephyr often was away during school breaks, and had even taken time off during the school year - but many of the gifted schoolmates of hers did so - even Michiru did, when her manager booked her on a particularly high-potential 'tour'. Other classmates of hers were gifted in the fields of science, mathematics, languages, art…. but it was a theme among the school: Every person there had a talent that might take them away from classes for a time, and the school itself was designed to help those students keep up with their classes, and graduate on time.

They'd talked about it for over a year now, ever since they'd found each other in a forum about classical music. It'd started over an argument as to whether or not Wagner's drawbacks should be taken into consideration when discussing his music. Michiru was a purist in that she felt the music was all that mattered. Zephyr, on the other hand, felt conflicted despite enjoying the compositions. Eventually, Michiru had come around to Zephyr's side when it came to taking history into consideration at least in some cases, while Zephyr had concluded that while his psychological and philosophical issues should not be ignored, it should also not taint an opinion of the works themselves. From there, the two had continued to talk about nearly everything from schoolwork to recent TV shows and the latest video games (Zephyr liked them, and though Michiru wasn't a gamer, she found herself picking up a small, handheld console to dabble in an RPG or two), and everything inbetween.

And Michiru felt herself falling quickly for the enigmatic persona on the other side of the chatbox. Which had her nervous to actually meet - what if Zepher hated her? What if she found the idea of liking other girls repulsive and refused to talk with Michiru again? Still, this was the fifth time Zephyr had brought it up, and she realized the other girl wasn't going to stop. And some part of her grew hopeful at the idea that Zephyr would buy her something. Wasn't that like a date?

Nautilus: If we can find time? I'll check the calendar tonight and let you know.

Zephyr127: Are you sure? I don't want to push you.

Nautilus: I'm sure. You're not pushing.

Zephyr127: ^_^ If you say so. We'll talk more tonight, yeah?

Nautilus: I get out of rehearsals at 7, and I'll grab dinner on the way home.

Zephyr127: Sounds like a good plan. I'll be here. My flight doesn't leave until after 9, your time.

Nautilus: Till then, then!

Zephyr127: Have fun at rehearsals. ~_^

Nautilus: Oh hush. Bye!

Zephyr127: Bye!

* * *

To the young Kaioh prodigy, the rest of the day went by way too fast. Even rehearsals seemed to fly by, when typically they dragged on, the director asking them to stop every few minutes to go over one line or another. That night they managed to get through an entire piece without stopping, and were midway through the second before there was even a single fuss. Was it fate conspiring against her? Was it just coincidence? Still, she had done as promised and checked her schedule, a sense of dread and elation combining to find her Saturday evening was free. Could it seem more like a date? She doubted it.

Zephyr was already logged in when she got home, a small bowl of rice with steamed broccoli and lightly sauced chicken set on the computer table in front of her, a blanket already wrapped around her lower half. She was over a half hour late!

Nautilus: Sorry if I kept you waiting.

Zephyr127: It's okay, I've only been on for a few minutes. The airport here is interesting, even this early in the morning.

Nautilus: Where are you?

Zephyr127: Zurich! I'll bring back some chocolate for you.

Zephyr127: Wait. … You like chocolate, don't you?

Nautilus: You don't have to, but yes.

Zephyr127: I'm going to. This stuff is fantastic. It must be shared.

Nautilus: Haha, okay, if you insist.

Zephyr127: I do. How was rehearsal?

Nautilus: Surprisingly not as tedious as usual. I'm free Saturday night, by the way.

Zephyr127: Fantastic! Coffee or tea - lady's choice, of course - chocolate…. maybe a movie?

Nautilus: A movie? Isn't that a little date-like?

Zephyr127: Is it? I just haven't seen anything in awhile, except what they put on the flights.

Nautilus: Then I suppose if it's to alleviate your boredom…

Zephyr127: Oi oi! That's not what I meant!

Nautilus: ~_^ I know

Zephyr127: … you're cruel, Naut. I'm hurt.

Nautilus: We both know that's not true.

Zephyr127: *sigh* Okay, it's not.

Zephyr127: Would you give me your phone number? We should have it to message or call if there's a problem Saturday. I don't want you thinking I'd stand you up, but goodness knows what could happen.

Nautilus: I wouldn't think that, but sure. (0 ####-####)

Zephyr127: Thanks. Here's mine. (0 ####-####) Can I call you tomorrow? You know, to make sure everything's working? Once I land, of course.

Again, Michiru hesitated for a minute. They'd never talked on the phone. Not once. The safety of anonymity would be gone after that, wouldn't it? There'd be no going back…. Yet before she even realized what she was doing, her fingers were typing a response.

Nautilus: Sure. That's a good idea.

Zephyr127: Of course it is! Hmm… Caramel or almond?

Nautilus: What?

Zephyr127: Which would you prefer? Caramel in your chocolate or almond?

Nautilus: Caramel, I suppose.

Zephyr127: You suppose?

Nautilus: They're both good, but if I had to pick…

Zephyr127: Ah, gotcha. Caramel it is then.

Nautilus: You're going to spoil me. It's not fair.

Zephyr127: Of course I am. And it's completely fair. I want to, and you've been a good friend to me, so hence, me spoiling you.

Nautilus: … That sounds almost too logical. What are you up to?

Zephyr127: Hey! I'm not up to anything! I'm buying you chocolate!

Nautilus: If you say so.

Zephyr127: I promise, Naut. That's all I'm doing. *puppy-eyes* Believe me?

Nautilus: Oh, I suppose.

Zephyr127: Damn, I have to hurry, they're going to board us soon. I'll call you tomorrow, yeah?

Nautilus: Yes, and go! I don't want you missing your flight!

Zephyr127: ~_^ You care! Alright, alright, I'm gone. Bye!

Nautilus: Bye! Have a nice flight!

* * *

Michiru's sleep was fitful that night, tossing and turning, getting an hour here, a half hour there. Her stomach felt like it was tied in knots, and her mind kept drifting to what she'd agreed on that day. A phone call, and then the next day a… date? A meetup? She wasn't sure what to think anymore. Zephyr was getting her chocolate, and …

She drew a deep breath, hugging her pillow to her shoulder and turning her face into it for a few minutes. She couldn't even tell if Zephyr liked her, or liked girls - the subject had never come up! So there was a good chance she was getting worked up over nothing, that Zephyr just thought of her as a friend, that this wasn't anything more than that.

She flipped onto her other side, trying to drift off - and she succeeded for a short while before thoughts brought her back around again. And so the night continued, resolving nothing in her heart or her mind any time either of them roused her. At least until her alarm went off and shattered any hope of more slumber. Fingers flung at the little button on her phone to turn the alarm setting off, and soon after peeled herself out of bed to get ready for school.

One more day of classes. Then …

She swallowed hard at the thought, just as she was bringing her toothbrush up to clean her teeth, and shook her head. FOCUS, Michiru! Zephyr was still a few thousand feet in the air, and would be for a few more hours, if she remembered her European flights accurately.

But it was hard not to let her thoughts drift to the other girl. Even in class, she found it difficult to make out what the instructors were saying, worries about how the following night would go or if she'd make a good impression, or if the whole thing would be a disaster kept her from dwelling at all on what the value of X was, or how to speak to someone in social english as opposed to the formal english taught in the first few years of study.

It had gotten so bad that her phone ringing at lunch had actually startled her, and a mild form of terror gripped her to see Zephyr's name associated with the call. Still, she answered in the usual greeting, pleasantly surprised to hear a low, rather husky voice greet her in reply.

"Naut, I hope I caught you at a good time?" She blushed to hear her online name uttered, the voice alone enough to make her heart flutter a little.

"It's lunch, so it's fine. I won't be able to talk very long, though." Which was true - she'd have to head to class in just a few minutes.

"That's okay. How are you?" The blush refused to fade - it wasn't anything different than their online conversations, of course. But that voice! It almost sounded male, and she might have mistaken it for such if she didn't already know Zephyr was a girl. It was just a little rough around the edges, but rich and a little tired-sounding.

"How was your flight? You sound …well… you sound exhausted."

The chuckle that followed her question put to rest any thoughts that she might not be falling for the other girl. There was no doubt about it. Her eyes closed and she tried to calm her heart, which had leaped slightly in her chest at the sound. Damn it, she had it bad.

"It was long. Very, very long. But thankfully I managed to sleep through a bit of it. Not enough, though. I'll be happy to get back and sleep in my own bed." Another blush. Zephyr in bed. By all things holy what was she thinking!? She shook her head to chase her rather forward thoughts aside.

"I can imagine," she responded, trying to sound amused. It must have worked, as Zephyr made no comment otherwise. "How long till you get home?"

"An hour. I'm at baggage claim now. But it hasn't even started up, so I'm giving it at least twenty minutes until my bags come out. Then it's a matter of dragging them to the car and hopping on the highway…"

"Hang in there a little longer - you've made it this far, after all!" Michiru found herself half-laughing, and grinned as Zephyr chuckled softly in response.

"I've tomorrow to keep me going, after all. You're still free, right?" The violinist gave a nod before mentally smacking herself and issuing her agreement verbally.

"I am! Where do you want to meet?"

That wonderfully low voice hummed in consideration for a moment. "How about the cafe across from the north exit of the park near your apartment? The one you said you liked to go to? I know where it is, at least, and it sounded really nice."

It was public. Openly so. Point one for Zephyr. Giving her a buffer of safety was always wise. And it would give her a chance to get out if she felt uncomfortable.

"The cafe sounds perfect. I can meet you at two, if that's okay? That should give us some time to talk, especially if you still want to see a mov-" her voice cut off, and she frowned as she saw students beginning to leave. "I'm sorry, Zephyr, lunch is over. But we can chat tonight, and get plans finalized."

"Sure thing. Til next time!"

* * *

Her stomach was in knots. No… that was too mild a description! Her knots had knots! But despite the nervousness that had her nearly paralyzed, she'd managed somehow to get dressed, get herself presentable, and outside. At the cafe.

Slender fingers clutched anxiously at the pale yellow of her purse strap, trying her damnedest not to stick her fingers in her hair to comb it again, or to check her makeup again. She'd done it. She'd actually gone to meet her internet friend. Or crush? She forced herself not to think of it like that.

"Naut?" No honorifics. They hadn't used them once in all the time they'd been talking, she realized. But the low notes were familiar, and she breathed in and held it as feet slowly turned her body around - almost afraid to look. Almost. But there in front of her, as she shifted to face the one who spoke, was a blonde girl a few inches taller than she was, hair cut short in a boyish cut but styled like … well… a runway model. Tiny wisps here and there, like casually elegant messiness. She wore a black sleeveless blouse that hugged her body, and jean shorts that weren't too short, but showed enough leg to let Michiru know that Zephyr hadn't been lying when she said she ran track. She carried a small backpack on her back, a bit more boyish looking than the rest of her outfit might suggest, but it looked serviceable, and that was likely the point.

The smile on her companion's face gave way to something near surprise as she fully faced them, and green eyes went wide. "Kaioh Michiru…" her name was breathed, drawing a deep pink to the musician's cheeks. "I'm sorry," Zephyr stumbled in apology, "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just never… I mean I should have guessed, but I didn't…" Michiru cut them off with a light giggle, the awkwardness of the apology drawing away any flustered feelings at being recognized so easily.

"It's okay," she insisted with a soft smile. "I'm just at a loss. You seem to know me, but I feel I should have noticed you at some point in school, yet your name isn't coming to me."

An almost boyish grin flashed over Zephyr's lightly pink-painted lips. "Tenoh," the last name came easily. "Tenoh Ruka." The name drew a puzzled look from Michiru - the last name was more than familiar.

"Like the rocker, Tenoh?"

That got a more frazzled look from the blonde girl, who shifted to scratch at the back of her neck. "Eh, we're related, you might say." Which made sense, Michiru supposed. But the cafe door was being opened and a low sweep of one of Ruka's arms indicated she enter. "After you, my lady."

Coffee… right. They were there for tea and coffee. Still blushing a little, Michiru ducked into the cafe, with Ruka behind her by only a few steps. A mouth close to her ear, but not near enough to touch murmured "Pick wherever you'd like to sit." It shouldn't have had any effect on her, but she had to fight off a warm shiver as - for a fleeting moment - her mind flashed to what those lips might feel like had they made contact. No… not here, Michiru. Ruka was a friend, after all.

She led the way to a small, two-person table near a window that gave them a view of the park across the street, trees in the dark green just before they'd turn colors for the autumn. It was still summer, but only barely. A waitress came by to take their order - Michiru ordered a rather sweet latte while Ruka asked for something black with a touch of sugar. Earning giggles from Michiru once said blonde actually received her drink and promptly began dumping sugar packet after sugar packet into the dark liquid. "Maintaining some sort of reputation?" she teased, and Ruka gave her a sheepish, flushed-cheeked grin.

"Something like that," she replied before taking a sip of the hot liquid, humming at the taste. Apparently, ten sugar packets made for a great cup. Her own drink arrived soon after - the soft pillow of foamed milk swirled into a cute kitten face design. She took a sip and savored the heat for a few moments, then returned her focus on Ruka. "How was Switzerland? You said you were flying out of Zurich?"

Green eyes lit at the question. "It was a trip to more than just Switzerland, but that country is breathtaking. I don't think I could ever get used to the views there. And everything feels 'older', if that makes sense. Like the shrines here feel old. But then… considering your travel history, I think you may know exactly what I mean."

Michiru grinned over her latte, once more sipping at the warm espresso and steamed milk that lay beneath the foam. "I do know. There are places here, especially when you leave the city, that give that same feeling. But our cities are more modern, for the most part. Over there, most of the cities still feel old-world." Centuries old. There were few things in Tokyo that could claim that longevity. Especially with the earthquakes.

"Exactly. Speaking of Zurich…" the mini-backpack slid down off of Ruka's arm, and into her lap, was unzipped, and a small box in soft white, wrapped in a dark blue ribbon was passed over. "Chocolate caramels. I wasn't sure what specifically to get you, but they had these…"

Another soft laugh flitted up out of her throat at the light rambling. "Thank you, Ruka. You didn't have to, but it's very sweet of you." She gently slid the ribbon off of the box, pulling the lid off and removing the plastic keeping the chocolates preserved within, then held the box out, along with the guide as to which chocolate held which fillings. "Care to try one?"

There was a short-termed war that washed over Ruka's face, and Michiru guessed it had something to do with feeling off if she took a chocolate she bought for another person. But Michiru was offering, and it was candy. Sweets. Eventually one of those elegant looking hands lifted and plucked out one with a dusting of sea salt over it, and the bliss that crossed the taller girl's face after popping it in her mouth told Michiru she'd done the right thing to offer. "There are few people that can make better chocolate than the swiss," she commented, giggling again as Ruka nodded with her eyes closed.

She bit into one of her own - the sheet said it contained a little chili pepper in it - and a faint murr rumbled in her throat at the taste. Ruka had picked wisely. Wherever she'd gotten the chocolates, they were good.

Part of her dared to hope that maybe… just maybe… these chocolates felt almost too good to buy for a friend. Too nice. Did Ruka feel the same way she did? Was there any hope that perhaps this crush was at least somewhat reciprocated?

She couldn't be certain, though, and the rest of the time in the cafe did nothing to help. They talked just as they would have on line, sharing things about Michiru's rehearsals, Ruka's running, the hassles of travel and catching up academically, upcoming obligations and meetings…. until the coffee and latte had disappeared, and the chocolates were put away in Michiru's purse to keep them both from eating all of them at once. The subject of a movie came up again, and even that gave no hint as to an intention from Ruka beyond 'good friend'. It was an action-and-drama kind of movie, something Michiru might not have picked out for herself but something she had an inkling Ruka might enjoy. And she was right. The other girl had the gleeful expression of a child throughout the entire movie, struggling partway through to keep herself quiet during some of the more intense scenes.

It was cute.

Too cute.

But there was no reach for her hand, no glances or fake-unintentional brushing of skin against skin. No signals to say Ruka was interested in anything beyond casual friendship. Maybe she'd read the chocolates wrong? Maybe she was just hoping there was more, despite there being no reason to consider it? She bit back the urge to sigh - she didn't want Ruka to think there was something actually wrong, after all - that'd require her to explain, and what explanation could she give? Instead, she rose at the end of the movie, smiling at the rather happy-looking blonde.

"Better than the airline movies?" She hoped her voice sounded playful, and the grin she got at the question did make her think as much.

"Heavens yes," the reply came as the girl rose, leading the way out of the theater. "Not that the plot is any better, but at least it's new. I've seen the ones on airplanes more times than I'd like to admit." A sheepish look, but it seemed Ruka was happier at least. But with the movie seen, and coffee drunk, would they part ways? They'd been together a while now, she had to admit to herself. If this was merely a friendly get together, it'd be perfectly acceptable to go home after this.

She braced herself for a polite farewell, maybe even a warm one. But instead, Ruka seemed hesitant. The sun was still up, but it was nearer to the horizon, setting the world afire in shades of orange and pink and purple. Even Ruka's golden hair seemed to glow with it, and those green eyes flecked with amber as she turned to better face Michiru. "I know you probably need to go home soon, but… I was sort of hoping you'd be okay with coming over? For dinner?" The taller girl sighed after a moment, and shook her head as though Michiru had already rejected the idea. "It's silly, I know. It'd just be nice to have someone ov-"

"I'll come." She interrupted the defeated sounding explanation before it could finish - she didn't like hearing that tone out of the other girl.

And there it was. Another sign that fueled the itty bitty flame of hope she had that Ruka liked her too. A bright grin at her agreement, and this time her hand was reached for and clasped more enthusiastically than she had expected.

"You will?" Her hand was squeezed, but wasn't let go of on release. Instead, Ruka turned slightly in the opposite direction of Michiru's own apartment. "My place is this way. We could get take-away, or I could cook, if you want?" The blonde girl paused for a moment before stepping in the direction she'd indicated a moment earlier, and Michiru went along with the gentle tug on her hand. "I have things for oyako-don… or udon if you want?" The violinist couldn't stop the smile that touched her lips at the joy in her companion's voice, or the enthusiasm.

"Either would be nice," she assured the taller girl, laughing softly as Ruka picked up her pace a little. Eager, it would seem. "How often do you eat alone?" Michiru ate almost every meal save for lunch alone, but she'd grown very used to it - it didn't bother her anymore. It seemed the same could not be said for Ruka - her friend had certainly not gotten accustomed to being alone, however long it might have been.

"Most nights and mornings, at least. Probably for the last two years. My family and I haven't really seen eye to eye since I was a kid - hence me leaving at fifteen."

She knew that last part. Both of them had left their families, the only difference being Michiru still maintained strained and frustrating ties to her own. Ruka had completely severed connections it seemed, and the shorter girl would have wondered if her companion's last name was even that of a family or not had she not already admitted to being related to the popular rockstar. She gave a small nod and a light noise in her throat to let her friend know she understood - perhaps more than many might. "I'm the same," she admitted, managing a little smile. "But you already knew that. And maybe now that we've met, neither of us will have to go terribly long without having company at dinner?" It was only a suggestion, she told herself. But the following squeeze of her hand let her know the gesture was appreciated.

"Yeah, definitely," the reply was a little thicker than the husky voice usually was, but the smile remained on Ruka's lips letting Michiru know she hadn't offended. The walk continued for a short time in silence then, connected by the twined fingers between them.

It wouldn't take long to get to Ruka's. She lived only a few blocks from the park on the other side from where Michiru's apartment was, in the same rather wealthy neighborhood. Carefully maintained grass and shrubs, strategically placed trees and small parks. Expensive cars parked in private lots and short drives. Luxury apartment buildings that few could afford. But it seemed Ruka could. As, obviously, could Michiru. Though she had her family's prestige and her own talents to fund her own place. Ruka… Michiru wondered just what the girl did that warranted a place in the same neighborhood, though she had little time to do so.

A grin was cast from the taller girl to Michiru as they entered one of the apartment buildings, the foyer's path lined on one side with a bay of elevators, and the other with a black stone stream of bubbling water, small fairy lights scattered across the bottom. It was rather beautiful, Michiru had to admit. Modern yet old. She liked the combination. "I'm not the penthouse, but I'm fairly close to the top - I hope you don't mind. It does give a lovely view," Ruka offered as one of the elevators arrived to carry them up. Up, yes. Twenty five floors, to be precise. Not the tallest building in Tokyo, not by far, but tall enough to do exactly what Ruka said it would - give a good view of the city. There were only two real doors on this floor - each apartment at this level taking up half of each floor's entirety it would seem.

One of these doors was unlocked and opened, the main room enough to leave Michiru struggling to keep from gaping. She managed, of course, but only just. "It's breathtaking," she finally commented, sapphire gaze soaking everything. A tan, suede couch sat to one side, facing a flat-panel television that was.. well… surprisingly modest considering the apartment itself. Michiru wagered it was about 100cm - not entirely huge, but enough to enjoy a movie without squinting. Between the couch and television was a simple black coffee table, and the stand the television stood on seemed to have come from the same line of furniture - everything had a soft sheen to it, with straight lines and no frills. It was elegant simplicity. Beyond the entertainment area of the room was a floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall window, almost dizzyingly open to the world outside.

On the opposite side of the room from the couch and television lay an open kitchen in hues of light brown, with a dishwasher laid into the lower cabinet space in shining black, and a matching refrigerator. An island with two bar stool style chairs set before it was the only thing that separated the kitchen from the main room - that and the hardwood floor of the main room gave way to pale grey tile in the kitchen.

There were breaks in the walls close to the main door to the apartment that obviously lead to other rooms, one on each side of the main room. But before they could go completely inside, Ruka paused. "Wait right here. I've got a spare set of slippers," she insisted, kicking her own shoes off in the recessed place just in front of the door and stuffing her socked feet into soft, white slippers waiting for her. So Michiru stood there for a few minutes as her host hurried off to the left, past the kitchen, returning shortly with a set of generic white slippers similar to Ruka's own.

"I'm sorry to make you wait. I wasn't expecting to …" She closed her mouth with an audible click, blushing hard. "Sorry, there's no polite way to end that sentence, is there?" A sheepish look earned Ruka a warm laugh from Michiru, who hid the sound behind her hand. Well, Ruka was cute when she was flustered, at least.

"Probably not, but I'm glad you invited me, either way. It's a welcome change from the usual," Michiru admitted, trying her hardest NOT to acknowledge or take further note of Ruka's flushed cheeks or how her own heart skipped a beat at the sight. She still didn't know what the other girl's intentions were, or if she was liked as something more than a friend. So instead she focused on sliding her socked feet into the slippers, and followed her host into the kitchen to help make dinner.

"How about udon?" the taller girl asked, holding up a packet of dried noodles. Michiru grinned at that and nodded, even as Ruka explained about liking them with a bit of stir fried beef and veggies. An offer to help cut things up was made, and she was handed a sharp knife and cutting board moments before a head of broccoli and some carrots were placed beside it. So the artist set to work slicing up the vegetables while Ruka worked on cutting slivers of beef to fry up and got the water boiling for the noodles.

Things seemed to be going rather smoothly for a while, as the knife she was given cut cleanly through the vegetables. The noodles were dropped into the pot and began cooking, the meat and vegetables soon hitting the frying pan afterward. And the meal, once made, was rather delicious. But as they began the cleanup, and Ruka had her arms elbow-deep in soapy water, the phone rang.

It was ominous, Michiru realized only afterward. She'd frozen, wondering just why their peace had been shattered. And shattered it was, not just by the ringing. The moment the voice on the other end began to speak, Ruka's face blanched. She tried to get her hands free and dried so she could pick up the phone and silence the other person - their agent - before they could dig the girl's proverbial hole deeper. It seemed it would be impossible. Michiru's own face must have lost a few shades as she realized all too quickly she'd been lied to.

Not fully, of course. Ruka was still Ruka, she knew.

But she wasn't any relative of that famous rocker. No, Ruka WAS Tenoh Haruka, star of musical stages everywhere. She guessed that the male stage persona was an act of sorts, and the disguise of her real self had been a good one. Not even Michiru had suspected anything, after all.

Some part of her understood, too. If she could hide her own identity easily, she would. Or maybe it wasn't even hiding? She considered, and tried to calm herself. There could be legitimate explanations. There could be a great deal of reasons for it. But… they'd been talking for so long online! And they trusted each other to meet… and Ruka… *Haruka* knew who she was. It felt unfair, and it stung.

It seemed she wasn't the only one reeling from the revelation, too. Haruka looked pale, angry and terrified all at once. It was clearly on her face, no time to hide it, to pretend it didn't affect her.

Michiru took a few deep breaths - calm. She needed to be calm. She took in one more slow breath, then looked hard at the girl in front of her, still drying one of her hands on a dish towel. "Explain." They both deserved that much. And Haruka did look like she was about to either pass out or kill someone.

The voice on the machine went quiet a moment later, and the blonde raised a hand to her forehead, muttering about bad timing. "I was going to tell you… and I probably should have as soon as I met you, or at least as soon as we were somewhere away from the public. I just… I was having a good time…" Michiru's expression softened slightly, and the small nod she gave her host seemed to encourage enough to keep speaking.

"It's a long story. But… ever since I was a young child, I never felt fully one gender or another. There were times I loved dresses, and times I hated them. Times I liked going out with the boys in my neighborhood, and times when I couldn't stand them, and felt they'd never understand me. My parents thought there was something wrong with me, sent me to a dozen and a half therapists and the like, tried to figure me out and get me 'on track' to whatever it was they wanted me to be. A good little girl, I guess. A proper little girl. My mother would cry or fuss or yell when I refused to wear some fancy, lacy dress or go with her on her shopping outings. Dad would punish me when he caught me hanging out at the local garage, learning how to fix cars. It never stopped me, but it made things more difficult. I ran away goodness knows how many times, just so I could feel free…"

Another nod from Michiru - the Kaioh knew damned well what Haruka was talking about, at least in regards to freedom. And the rest… she had a good feeling it all played into just why the singer had been quiet about the truth.

"I started dressing in men's clothes when I turned thirteen, and had a hidden suitcase of clothes I kept in a trunk, covered by dresses, in my closet. When Dad eventually found it, he smacked me a few times and burned the clothes. So I left the next morning and never looked back. I kept the family name, though - they should know what they lost out on. I ended up in a foster place for a few months, picking up some odd jobs around the garages I hung out at before. Until someone heard me singing while changing a tire. Next thing I knew, a recording contract was being stuck in my face. They didn't know I was a girl when they approached me, and agreed to run with the "game" I was playing." She gave Michiru a smile when she saw the impressed look cast her way from the violinist, sheepish but warm.

"Liking girlish dresses now and then helps give me some time away from fans if I need it. I get to be anonymous, and I get to meet people for who they are when they don't know who I am, rather than whatever they think will impress 'Rockstar Tenoh'. So I try not to tell anyone in public if I can help it - if anyone overhears, my cover's blown. And by the time we got back here, I'd completely forgotten."

The siren contemplated all that had been divulged, moving unasked to the couch to drop into it. It was a lot to work through, and her emotions were all over the place. Haruka was still Haruka. She was still the same girl she'd been talking to, after all. She was just that boyish public name, too. That much she knew. And now she knew why Haruka hadn't told her that day. But…

"Why not tell me before we met? I know we were trying to surprise each other, but…"

At that, the taller girl gave a scratch to the back of her head, looking … that much more sheepish. "Because … I liked you?"

Confusion greeted that response, even as Haruka settled herself down on the cushion of the couch beside Michiru. "I'm not sure I follow…" the petite girl confessed, and Haruka managed another heart-stopping blush.

"I liked you. And I wasn't sure if you'd be… well… you, if we met after I told you. I wanted to see you for you. See if what I felt when we talked online was going to carry over into the real world…"

A sudden fuzziness took Michiru's mind as she tried to process what Haruka had just told her.

Her feelings were returned? Or did 'like' mean simply as friends? But if it was just as friends, why would Haruka be afraid of her acting differently?

She must have looked far more confused than she wanted to let on, because Haruka reached out a moment later to take her hand - not something out of line for a good friend, of course - and then lifted it to her lips to brush a kiss over Michiru's knuckles. NOT something a friend would do.

But something a hopeful suitor might.

Her heart raced in her chest, her vision going as fuzzy as her mind for a few seconds. Haruka liked her. And seemed sorry for lying. And her reasons for lying were understandable. But her own silence must have given the wrong impression, for the hand that held her own began to let go, and her grip tightened on those fingers, refusing to give way as she struggled to work it all out.

"Please tell me you're not teasing me." Her voice felt dry, and she hoped her words didn't sound as desperate as she felt. She hadn't expected this, hadn't anticipated her one hope to be fulfilled, much less in this sort of way.

The insistence seemed to stun her host as much as Haruka's confessions had stunned Michiru. For a few long ticks of the clock, nothing was said or done. Then very gently Haruka's other hand rose to cup the side of the artist's face, thumb brushing over her cheek tenderly before leaning in.

There was plenty of time to pull away, Michiru realized just before lips met her own. If she'd not wanted this, she had a chance to stop it - Haruka had left herself vulnerable to that, and Michiru appreciated it all the more. When the kiss started, she hadn't even been caught unaware, there was no shock - only sweetness.

Sweetness that grew into an ache in her heart, even as Haruka scooted closer to her, never ending the soft, tender exchange between them. For long minutes they sank into each other, savoring the warmth that flooded through their veins.

When Haruka finally drew away - just inches this time rather than restoring their previous space - she was looking oh so hopefully at the girl before her. Who grinned in response, bright and welcoming.

"Does this mean I get to call you my girlfriend and my boyfriend?" she asked, her own voice as amused as it was happily relieved.

Her only reply was another kiss, followed by another, well into the night. Silently, as lips whispered deliciously against her throat and drew far less-quiet noises from her, she made a note to thank Haruka's agent.


End file.
